He Loves Me Not
by ForeignTendency
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki finds himself attracted to Kiba Inuzuka, another guy? Nearly every girl has a crush on Kiba, but he shows no interest, and Naruto is determined to find out why! How will Naruto's parents react to finding out their son is gay? And how does Kankuro fit into all this?
1. New School

**Hey guys this is my new story, the first chapter is short but I promise they will get longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

 **Warnings: Lots of yaoi, and a lot of explicit/erotic behaviour! If you don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **chapter one: ready for a new school**

Naruto woke up to the unpleasant sound of his alarm clock ringing violently in his ear. It was almost instinct to turn over and smash the annoying device into pieces, however he managed to stop himself just moments before.  
/

"Ugh just five more minutes! Please?" He begged the alarm clock, though his plea was ignored as a constant ringing continued to fill the room. "Fine then."

Lazily,Naruto got out of his bed. He rubbed his ocean blue eyes and looked at the calender. Today's date was circled and labeled as "FIRST DAY AT HIDDEN LEAF HIGH! BELIEVE IT!"

Afterreading this, the 17 year old'smood completed changed as he ran to the bathroom connected to his roomand took a fast-paced shower where he washed his yellow locks of hair, and rubbed down his smooth, tanned body. However his "fast-paced" shower took a turn when hishands made his way down to his soft dick, where he began to stroke his casually to clean it. Though while in the process of cleaning it, he became rather horny.

Naruto began to rub his now fully hard erection with full force, his moans filling the shower. "Uh, uh yess" he groaned as him entire body shook,and finally released his semen onto the wall of the shower. He leaned over and quickly picked up all the white substance off of the wall, savouring the taste he loved so much.

After finishing his morning routine in the shower, Naruto brought himself back to his room, completely naked, looking for something to wear. Upon opening his drawer, he immediately was blinded by a sea of orange clothing. It was all he wore. Unfortunately, Naruto remembered that there was actually a school uniform at Hidden Leaf High.

He moved all of his orange clothing and there it lay, the darkgreen long sleeved button up shirt. It was winter now, meaning the long sleeved shirt was compulsory, while in summer they wore a shirt sleeved version. The dark green representing leaves, as the school name with the button up, students were also made to wear a deep red coloured tie - this represented the "Will of Fire" which Naruto was sure to learn about sooner or later.

"I don't get it, fire and leaves don't even match. Plus I hate the colour green." Naruto grumbled.

After putting on his shirt and tie,he looked in the mirror and realised that it was actually a very nice looking green, and the red tie matched it perfectly. It also had a nice contrast with his golden locks of with the shirt and tie, Naruto decided that he was still cold, so he put his school jumper on, which was the same colour as the shirt. The jumper allowed the top of the tie to show.

Now that his top half was ready, Naruto searched for his pants and shorts. Pants were worn more often during the winter, however Naruto preferredthe shorts because they made his butt look sexier.

"Naruto honey are you ready for school? I've made you your lunch!" Naruto's mother, Kushina, called from the kitchen.

"Yes mum, I'm coming now!" Naruto called back. He took one final look in the mirror and checked himself out. His jumped and shirt fitted him perfectly, and his shorts were just tight enough the squeeze his butt a little, giving it a round glow.

He ran downstairs to the kitchen where his mum had made him some toast, which he ate happily. He turned to see his dad staring at him.

"Naruto don't you think your shorts are a little too... tight?" His dad, Minato, inquired.

"No dad they're just the right size, why?"

"I just think that a guy shouldn't be showing off his butt so much," Minato raised an eyebrow.

"So what? I do what I want, dad!" The teen argued.

Minato shook his head in response, turning back to read the newspaper. Kushina on the other hand thought that her son looked absolutely handsome.

"It's okay honey I think you look like great. A real lady's man. Try not to come home with too many girls latched onto you." Kushina said with a wink.

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued eating his toast, then running upstairs again quickly to brush his teeth. Then he packed his back full of the necessary items, and made his way out the door, ready for his first day at Hidden Leaf High!

* * *

 **That is the first chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please favourite andreview I would appreciate it, stay tuned for more!**


	2. Meeting Him

**Chapter two is here, yay. Please enjoy. Chapters will be getting longer hopefully.**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

 ****

 **Warnings: A lot of yaoi in some chapters, along with lots of explicit/erotic behaviour! If you don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**chapter two: the first day**

 ****

Naruto was walking along the path to school, there were others going to same route that he did, though he didn't get such a good vibe from any of them, so he stayed clear of getting into conversation with them.

It was only a 10 minute walk to school so Naruto should have been there any minute, however he was stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Heyy, I'm Sakura!" The pink haired girl greeted. "You new here?"

"Yep! Today's my first day. Oh, and my names Naruto, believe it!" Naruto introduced himself to the girl who seemed to be around his age.

"That's great! What year level are you in?" Sakura asked.

"11, what about you?"

"Oh my god me too, take out your time table and let me see!" Sakura cheered, hoping to finally make a friend. Naruto done as the girl said and began getting his school timetable out of his bag, but while doing this he noticed that he was getting strange  
stares from some of the other students.

Naruto then took a moment to look over Sakura, and realised why everyone was staring. This Sakura was wearing a full on pink outfit instead of the actual school uniform.

'Hm I wonder what that's about?' Naruto wondered. However at the moment Naruto was more curious about his timetable.

After looking at Naruto's timetable, Sakura was practically glowing with excitement. "Okay, we have Biology, PE, English and History together. Isn't that great!"

"Whoa really? All of those!? That is so great, but that means you have to help me find my way to class, you know!" Naruto cheered, glad that he had at least someone in his classes. This Sakura girl looked like she knew what she was doing, and he hoped  
that they would become friends.

As the pair walked together they continued their casual conversation of getting to know each other. Naruto learned that Sakura was very intelligent, she had never gotten lower than an A in her life! Naruto on the other hand struggled to even pass all  
his other subjects, not including PE.

"Why did you move to this school anyway? Sorry if that's a personal question, you don't have to tell me." Though Sakura was really curious as to why the blond joined their school.

"Nah it's not personal. I moved here partially because of my parents wanting to move houses, but it was mostly just my own choice to start again at a new school." Naruto explained, and Sakura seemed content with that answer. Now it was Naruto's turn to  
ask a question. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but why aren't you in uniform?"

Sakura laughed before she started, "well since I'm the smartest student in the school, the teachers let me wear whatever I want. Have you seen the girls uniform? A green skirt? I hate the colour green with a passion!"

"Oh my god me too!" Naruto agreed.

"Really!?"

"You better believe it!"

As the two rounded the last corner on their route to school, Naruto finally got a good look at his new school. Hidden Leaf High. However what really grabbed his attention was the large amount of female students crowded around in one area. He looked to  
Sakura with a questioning look.

"They're probably all staring at Kiba, the school 'hot guy'" Sakura said, her words sounding as if she hated even the thought of the guy.

"Do you not like him or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's all because this one time we were put in pairs for our science experiment and as you can guess, he was my partner. He blew up our experiment and nearly got me less than an A! Do you know how bad that would have been for me!? I have never gotten  
less than an A!" Sakura had her first out as if she were going to punch somebody, and her forehead was thumping with aggravation. Naruto was scared of her, he really was. Who knows what this girl to do to him if he made her mad.

Minutes later they finally arrived at school, and Naruto finally got the chance to take a look at this Kiba guy. Kiba had a lot of muscle, his six pack showing through his tight school shirt. His skin was tanned, as if blessed by the sun. But what stood  
out the most were the red fang mark tattoos on his cheek. 'Oh wow he is good looking, but he doesn't even look the slightest but interested in any of those girls' Naruto thought to himself.

"Stop staring at him or I'll punch you." Sakura warned, causing Naruto to jump, and a slight blush rose to his face. He was staring? He didn't even realise. "Don't tell me you're like all of those girls?"

"ME!? No way, I'm not gay, I don't like guys!" Naruto explained, and he was telling the truth. Well, he thought he was telling the truth anyway.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Naruto."

"IM NOT GAY!" Naruto yelled at her, causing the school yard to go silent with everyone staring at him. His face went as pink as Sakura's hair, he was so embarrassed. Without looking back, Naruto ran into the school to find his locker.

Naruto was struggling to find his locker, and decided to take a quick break at the school toilets. There was about 5 minutes before the bell would go so he had time. He let his instincts walk him to the toilets, and once there found that it was completely  
empty, well at least he thought it was.

"Hey there, guy who's not gay," a voice laughed from the corner of the toilets. Naruto turned and saw Kiba standing there smirking.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, annoyed that he was being made fun of.

"I didn't say I wanted anything, I was here first." Kiba retaliated, scratching his wild brown hair, also getting defensive.

There was silence for a minute.

"Okay looks like we got off on a bad start. Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba introduced himself, trying to get on Naruto's good side.

Naruto sighed. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said, holding his hand out for Kiba to shake - which he did. Naruto was surprised by how warm and welcoming Kiba's grip was, and felt his face go red again.

"You know, no one is gonna believe your 'not gay ' statement of you blush every time we touch." Kiba smirked, showing off those canine-like teeth of his, and causing Naruto's face only to go redder.

"Not like you can talk! All those girls lining up for you and you're hiding from them in here. Maybe you're the gay one, huh?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay I never said I was hiding-"

"You are though."

"Okay so I am, but that's only because I already have someone. They don't go to this school though." Kiba retorted, walking out of the toilet as the bell would go any second now. "Need help finding your locker?"

Naruto stood defeated, he thought Kiba was single but that obviously wasn't the case. No, he was definitely single. Naruto was sure Kiba was hiding something. "I guess I could use a little help. Locker 227" Naruto stated, hoping he could buy some more  
time to figure out this game Kiba was playing.

Kiba laughed at this, "what a coincidence, that's right next to my locker."

"That's great!" Naruto cheered with a smile, hoping to have made another friend.

The two began walking back to their lockers when Naruto was startled by the sound of the bell ringing throughout the halls. Within seconds the entire hallway was full of students, like a wave of green.

"Here we are." Kiba said as they were at their lockers, and Naruto was surprised to see Sakura waiting there in front of it.

"How did you know my locker was here?" Naruto asked, not really wanting to see the girl who made him make a fool of himself.

"I saw when I was checking your timetable. Can we talk real quick please, Naruto?" Her eyes were begging him to say yes.

"We have our first class together don't we? Let's talk on the way there."

"And I'll go too, coz I'm in your History class too." Kiba invited himself.

"No one invited you!" Sakura yelled, obviously still holding a grudge against Kiba.

"Come on Sakura, I told you it was an accident! And who do you think was the one who forced the teacher into letting you do the experiment again?" Kiba pointed out.

"Well you wouldn't have had to force the teacher to let me do it again if you hadn't ruined it the first time! Cha!" Sakura reminded him.

"Come on let's just head to class now," Naruto suggested, seeing that the halls were now nearly empty. He opened his locker and grabbed out his history book, and began walking to history between Sakura and Kiba - who were glaring at each other.

"Kiiibaaa!" A blonde girl called out, running over to Kiba and throwing herself all over him, as if they were dating. But Naruto knew that they weren't. 'Kiba's girlfriend doesn't go to this school he told me.'

"Ino get off of me, please." Kiba begged.

"But Kiiibaa, I haven't seen you in soooo long. I've been your sexy handsome face!" Ino practically sang, covering Kiba in her scent.

"Ino stop it! Kiba has a girlfriend!" Naruto shouted at the obnoxious blonde girl. Even if he didn't believe Kiba's words, he needed some excuse to get the girl off him. Naruto didn't realise it himself, but he was actually jealous of her.

"Yeah Ino-pig! Get off of him!" Sakura added with a scowl.

"Oh fuck off billboard-brow!" Ino retaliated, getting off of Kiba and into a fighting position against Sakura.

Just as the two were about to fight, the second bell rung throughout the hall, meaning all students should be in class. This caused the group and three and Ino to part, without a word.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked.

"She's a bitch! Stupid Ino-pig. She's the bitch of the school, spreads rumours and starts them too. Don't trust anything she says, Naruto." Sakura explained to the blond.

"She's so annoying, doesn't know how to get off of me." Kiba added.

Naruto smirked, having an idea. "But wouldn't most guys just love having a girl all over them, Kiba? Wait, don't tell me that you don't like girls? Could it be that you're... gay?"

"Aww Naruto keeping your hopes up, are you? You wanna get with me that bad?" Kiba theorised.

Naruto sighed, defeated. "It was worth a shot" said the blond.

"You guys act like lovers already." Sakura stated, and Naruto blushed.

"I'm taken." Kiba told the pinkette.

And before Sakura could testify, they were at their history classroom. Late.

"YOU'RE LATE TO CLASS! Sakura, Kiba and.. hmm who could this be? A new student?" Mr Hiruzen Sarutobi's mood changed in a matter of seconds, forgetting completely that the students were late the class. The old man took out his role and saw the new name  
added. "Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki. Make him feel welcome. Naruto, you can take a seat next to Sakura then."

Sakura walked Naruto over to their seats over by the window. "What's with this guy?" Naruto asked.

"That's Hiruzen for you." Sakura explained quickly.

"Hiruzen?" Naruto was puzzled, Hiruzen was the teacher's first name, wasn't that considered rude?

"His son is a teacher here too. Having two mr Sarutobi's would be weird so we all call him Hiruzen. He doesn't mind."

"Okay you two, quiet now please."

Naruto looked around the classroom and saw that Kiba was all the way on the other side of the class, but he was staring at him too. Their eyes connected and Naruto didn't want to look away from those dog like eyes. Kiba just seemed so.. wild and free  
to Naruto. It was amazing.

The rest of the lesson went by in a flash, with Sakura explaining the newest assignment to Naruto and more staring at Kiba. Naruto couldn't understand why he was so interested in Kiba. 'Maybe I am gay..' he wondered.

Naruto's next lesson was English with Sakura. Kiba was unfortunately in a different English class.

Naruto and Sakura made an attempt to get to their next class on time, however ultimately failed. They arrived at their class a minute late, but to their surprise the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Why isn't he here yet?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm not too sure. Mr Hatake is a new teacher here, maybe he got lost or something?"

Thirty minutes later Mr Hatake still hadn't arrived, so Naruto waited by getting to know his classmates some more.

There was Shino, who didn't really talk much. Hinata who was shy and stuttered a lot when she spoke, and had beautiful long purple hair. And there was also Rock Lee who was loud but very friendly nonetheless. Naruto couldn't stop thinking that Rock Lee  
needed to get his eyebrows plucked.

"He needs to get his eyebrows fixed." Naruto whispered to Sakura, who was sitting next to him. Sakura nodded, agreeing with Naruto's claim.

Mr Hatake finally arrived a few minutes before the end of the lesson. He had a mask over his entire face apart from his right eye. Mr Hatake only had time for a quick "hello" followed by his one visible eye arching to look like he was smiling. Then the  
lunch bell rang.

Naruto sat with Sakura and Kiba at lunch time, along with a bunch of Kiba's fan girls who just would not fuck off - for lack of a better term. They were really irritating Naruto the way they kept touching and feeling Kiba. Sakura could see the angry look  
in Naruto's eyes and decided to do something for her new friend.

"OKAY GIRLS ITS TIME TO LEAVE!" She screamed above the entire cafeteria, causing it to go completely silent. The girls seemed to be embarrassed so they just silently walked away without another word. The cafeteria was back to its usual sound level in  
less than a second later.

"Wow thanks for that Sakura" Kiba appreciated Sakura getting rid of the girls. Naruto gave her a look as if to say 'thank you' to her. "You know Sakura, I really am sorry for ruining the experiment that one time." Kiba apologised sincerely, which is something  
Sakura thought she'd never live to see the day.

"I guess I took it a bit overboard. It wasn't your fault. Sorry. Friends?"

"Friends."

The three smiled, finally they were all friends. And from that day forward the three of them were inseparable as best friends.

"But what if I want to be more than best friends?"

* * *

 **Please favourite, review and follow! More soon!**


	3. Those Purple Markings

**Here's chapter three I hope you enjoy it! There's a little treat at the end for you all ;)**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I do notown Naruto**

 ****

 **Warnings: Lots of yaoi, swearing, explicit/erotic behaviour! For you don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**chapter three:those purple markings**

2 weeks later.

Naruto still had no leads on why Kiba was avoiding those fan girls when he could have at least been dating one of them by now. Today Naruto was more determined than ever to find out the reasoning, and he had the feeling that something big was going to  
go down, "Believe it!"

The blond took a quick shower where he completed his 'morning routine' which had to be done every morning. If he didn't do it, it was just a recipe for disaster for the rest of the day, as his hormones would get the better of him.

Naruto speedily got dressed into his green school uniform, today not wearing the jumper as it would be warmer than usual. Plus, the jumper covered up his six pack that could be seen through just the sleeved shirt. Naruto then sped off out the door, calling  
out a "bye mum, bye dad" on the way.

* * *

He met up with Sakura a few minutes into the walk, like he did everyday. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto called, waving his arm high enough for her to see him.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura shouted back, a huge smile plastering her face at the sight of one of her best friends.

Once they were walking next to each other the two of them immediately started talking about the History assignment they had to do in assigned pairs. "I hope I get put with either you or Kiba," Naruto admitted.

"Yeah, me too. Even though I would have to do all the work if I was paired with either of you." Sakura hypothesised, though she knew she was right.

"Well I would at least try and help, it's not our fault that you're so smart!" Kiba chimed in from around the corner.

"I was wondering when you would show up," said Sakura.

Naruto's eyes immediately looked up to see Kiba's well toned face, and shirt outlined with muscles.

"What you looking at, Gayruto?" Kiba asked with a smirk on his face. Gayruto was a nickname Kiba made up for Naruto, and he used it only when Naruto done something Kiba deemed as gay.

Naruto's face went bright red. "If you're going to call me gay at least don't use that shitty nickname! Plus you're the gay one, with all those girls and you ain't dating any of them!" Naruto argued.

"I told you, I already have someone," Kiba countered.

"I don't believe that for a second. What's her name? What does she look like?" Naruto inquired, eyes glaring straight into Kiba's slit-like brown eyes.

"Not telling." Kiba said for like the millionth time in the two weeks they had known each other.

"Oh look, we're at school already." Sakura interrupted the mini brawl. It was the usual morning routine, really.

And so the trio walked into school side by side, most people quickly turning to look at Kiba. 'He doesn't even pay any attention to them, look he's too busy staring at...' Naruto wondered, following Kiba's eyes to find a mysterious hooded figure behind  
one of the school buildings, staring directly at the trio. He looked back at Kiba who seemed to be shaking slightly, just the tiniest bit. Just who is this person, and why was Kiba so afraid?

"What's wrong, you two? Let's get going to History," Sakura said cheerfully, unaware of the shadowed figure.

Naruto reached out an arm and tapped Kiba on the shoulder gently, encouraging him to keep moving. Only this had the opposite effect, and Kiba quickly slapped Naruto's hand away. "Naruto I... I've gotta go.." Kiba stated before running off, leaving Sakura  
and Naruto alone to wonder about that.

"Could you see that man, Sakura?" Naruto questioned, keeping a steady gaze on where the man once stood behind the buildings.

"What man? Is that why Kiba was shaking?"

"I think so."

"Naruto for now let's just get to class okay? I'm sure everything is fine." Sakura smiled gently, noticing that Naruto was worried. "Your boyfriend will be fine, Naruto," Sakura winked.

Naruto's face turned red, "he's not my boyfriend," he mumbled, looking to the side slightly.

"Yeah but you wish he was, dontcha?" Sakura giggled at the embarrassed face Naruto was making.

The school bell had gone and all the students were already inside, but just as the blond and pinkette were about to walk inside, the hooded man showed up in front of Naruto.

"You," said the man, pointing towards Naruto, "I don't want to see you around Kiba anymore, do you get it, punk?" His voice was deep, and Naruto was struggling not the wet himself.

"Just who are you anyway?" Sakura asked, pulling the man so he was facing her, attempting to stand up for her friend. This only resulted in her getting punched in the face as she screamed and fell to the floor. "Oh you are messing with the WRONG girl!  
Cha!" Sakura called, getting back on her feet within second, and getting into a fighting position.

She took a quick step forward and made a speedy punch directed right at the man's face. He fell backwards onto his butt, and for just a split second his hood fell back, so the two could get a quick look at his face. It didn't last long however as the  
man got up and ran off without another word.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Naruto immediately asked, worried about the punch she got to the face, that was now turning a kind of purple.

"I'm just fine, Naruto don't worry. My fist hurts more frompunching him! Cha!" Sakura held her fist up in victory.

"What was with him? Why did he want me to stay away from Kiba?" Naruto wondered, not wanting to stay away from the brunette.

"Well the guy seemed to be just a year or two older than us," Sakura started, "and those purple patterns on his face kind of remind me of Kiba's red fang tattoos. Maybe it has something to do with their families?" Sakura analysed, her eyes closed and  
fingers on her chin.

"I really don't know Sakura, all I know is that I'm not staying away from Kiba." Naruto stated. "Let's get to class and find out our pairings."

'Now I have some clue on why Kiba ignores all of those girls. Maybe that guy doesn't let him talk to them, or threatens him.' Naruto pondered.

* * *

"You two are late again eh? What's your excuse this time?" Hiruzen asked calmly. The three always seemed to arrive late to classes now, Sakura's teachers say Naruto and Kiba are bad influences, but as long as she still gets and A everything is okay.

"Sorry Hiruzen, I walked into a locker door on the way in here HAHAHA!" Sakura lied, pointed to where she got punched, followed by a fake laugh to make it more believable.

"Eh, that excuse will do. Take a seat, we were just about to decide the pairings for the next task."

The two followed his instructions and sat down in their usual seats. Hiruzen took out a hat which had the names of each student in it, which he would pull out of the hat.

Hiruzen listed off about half of the class before Sakura's name was called. "Sakura and... Rock Lee!" Hiruzen spoke with a smile at this pairing, he knew the two had some love connection between them. He wanted their love to bloom, so he gave them a push.

Next was Naruto's name to be called. "Naruto and ... Tenten!" Well, it could have been worse, right? Naruto wondered. Though he really was hoping that he would get placed with Kiba, even if he felt guilty about it.

Hiruzen then thought for a second. "Wait, sorry she's on family leave at the moment, hmm." And he pulled out another name. "Kiba! Hm, where is Kiba, anyway?"

Naruto immediately lit up with excitement, he was paired with Kiba! What are the odds of that? Naruto thanked Tenten's family for being on holiday or whatever they were doing. Naruto felt Sakura nudge him, and looked over to see her blink. "Looks like  
we're both with the guys we like," Sakura laughed. "What are the odds?"

Naruto was too happy to even deny it at this point, "I know! I'm so excited, believe it!" Naruto shouted, that trademark smile plastered on his face as he looked at his best friend.

"Ooh Naruto you finally admitted it!" Sakura laughed, slightly surprised that Naruto came out and said it for once.

* * *

Most of the day flashed by, until PE, which felt awfully lonely without Kiba there. They usually got changed together which Naruto loved as an opportunity to stare at Kiba's sexy body.

* * *

And finally the day ended with English, which was more of a class made to socialise since the teacher didn't arrive until the last five minutes of class, anyway. For such a lazy teacher though, he sure did mark assignments really hard. Not that it was  
a problem for Sakura, but Naruto struggled to keep up. If the teacher isn't there to teach, how could he pass?

The final bell rang signalling the end of the day.

"Naruto how are you going to tell Kiba you're in the same group?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go to his house and tell him."

"How do you know where he lives, you haven't been there before have you?" Sakura asked, suddenly a suggestive look come across her face.

"It's nothing like that!" Naruto started, "one day he said he was going to meet up with that girl he always mentions, so I followed him home. There wasn't even a girl there. That's how I know he was lying."

"Stalker."

"Am not!"

"You are so! Following someone home is stalking."

"I was doing it for a good cause though!" Naruto defended himself.

"Sure you were. Just leave. Goodbye Naruto." Sakura waved goodbye.

"Bye bye Sakura!" Naruto waved back and began sprinting towards where he remembered Kiba's house to be.

* * *

Five minutes into the journey, Naruto got tired of running and continued at a slower pace - walking. He remembered taking this route last time, and if he remembered correctly then he should arrive at his destination it just ten more minutes.

It was quite a spacious area with a lot of room between each house. It was a really nice place to be living.

As Naruto neared the door he started to get a bad feeling, 'that guy with the purple face told me to stay away, what should I do?' Naruto wondered.

The blond figured he would just take a peek inside from the window and see if Kiba was busy before he made his presence known.

Quietly, Naruto reached the closest window. It just showed into the kitchen, which was currently empty, with no human life in sight.

Naruto snuck around the house to find one of the bigger windows which had the smallest gap between the blind and the wall. Naruto looked in.

And immediately regretted it.

Because right there, on the couch in front of him... were two naked guys. And they were doing more than just sitting. Naruto quickly looked away and hid behind the wall, if by any chance he could have been seen.

'I could have sworn this was Kiba's house..' Naruto got curious and looked again, his face completely red as he watched the two men clearly having sex on the couch.

One of the guys had the purple markings of the man Naruto and Sakura encountered in the morning. 'It's that guy from this morning!' Naruto soon realised.

And the other guy was covered in cuts and bruises, but Naruto couldn't get a good look at his face because of the curtain.

Naruto was getting a little excited down south by the display of doggy style in front of him. The man he knew from the morning had well structured muscles, better than Kiba. Which made Naruto wonder how Sakura scared him off.

Purple face had a tight grip on the other guy's body, thrusting into him harder and harder every time.

Naruto was now agonisingly hard, and so he quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw that all the other houses faced the other direction, he pulled out his 8 inch dick and started to run it gently. "mmm yeah" he moaned, glancing  
around again to make sure no one was watching, then looking back at the action.

The purple patterned man had turned the other guy onto his side, continuing to thrust in and out of him. Naruto had a certain love for this position, and soon blew his load all over the window. So there would be no evidence, he quietly licked it all up.  
It was his favourite dessert.

Naruto took another look back through the window after putting his dick away, and their new position had the other guy doing all the work, lifting himself up and down on the purple guy's huge, at least 9 inch cock. Finally, the other guy came, all over  
himself and the guy with purple patterning. After a few more thrusts, Naruto guessed that the other came as well, inside his partner.

The unknown guy collapsed onto his partner's body, and this allowed Naruto to finally see the face of the person getting fucked.

'Kiba?'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**

 ****

 **Favourite, Follow & Review!**


	4. His Name is Kankuro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!  
Warnings: Lots of yaoi, and some explicit/erotic behaviour in some chapters! If you don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **chapter four: his name is kankuro**

Naruto didn't know what to feel. He sat in shock, replaying the events he had just seen in his head. Kiba, covered in cuts and marks, getting fucked by that same guy with the purple tattoos who tried to attack both Naruto and Sakura. Millions of questions were buzzing through Naruto's mind, and his brain couldn't process all of them at once, he was left staring wide eyed through the gaps in the curtain. Staring at Kiba's naked body and exhausted expression.

Were the two dating? Naruto wondered. Surely not, he saw how scared Kiba was in the morning when he noticed the hooded man. This was definitely no ordinary relationship between Kiba and the purple guy. Naruto was going to get to the bottom of this. But he had to be patient for just a little while, as much as he hated it.

Naruto continued to watch through the curtain, observing Kiba's action. He felt his stomach twist as he watched a tear fall down Kiba's cheek. He couldn't bare to watch anymore, and he quickly ran off back home.

* * *

Naruto walked into the door of his house, and was instantly attacked with questions from his dad. "Why were you out so late? It's already five! Were you with someone, what were you doing?"

Naruto sighed. "I was just bringing a classmate some homework that he didn't get because he was absent today. Is that not allowed?"

"What guy? Why was he absent? Was he at home doing drugs or something?" Minato asked like a crazy man.

"Minato! Stop attacking the boy, will you? He's probably had a long day." Kushina intervened, saving Naruto.

"Thank you, mum. You don't know just how right you are," Naruto said as he began his walk upstairs to his room.

"I'm buying you new shorts." Minato called out as he watched Naruto walking up the stairs.

As soon as Naruto got into his room he checked his phone and saw three missed calls from Sakura, and he knew that he couldn't tell her what he had seen. He put on a happy facade and called Sakura back. It didn't even have to ring once for her to answer.

"Naruto! Why haven't you answered any of my calls? Is Kiba okay?" Sakura asked, clearly she had been worrying for quite some time.

"Sorry Sakura! I got... a bit lost finding Kiba's house. I'll just have to call Kiba to let him know we're in the same group." Naruto lied, though he hoped Sakura couldn't tell.

"It's no use, Naruto. Kiba hasn't any of my calls either. I seriously think something is wrong, and I have no doubt that it has something to do with that guy with the purple markings." Sakura explained, and she didn't know just how right she was.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sakura. Kiba can protect himself, there's no need to worry." Naruto tried to calm the pinkette down, though he was much more worried than she was. Naruto knew exactly what was happening to Kiba. "Let me try calling me. I'll call you back soon."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

Naruto hung up, and then proceeded to call Kiba. It rang three times and Naruto thought Kiba wouldn't pick up, but he did.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba said, and Naruto could practically hear Kiba's smile. Naruto smiled too.

"Hey Kiba. What's up? Apparently you've missed a bunch of Sakura's calls?" Although Naruto knew exactly what was up.

There was silence on the line for a minute.

"Uh, I was just busy aha. I didn't realise my phone was on silent. I'll text her later. Hope I didn't worry her." Kiba clearly lied, and Naruto wondered whether or not he would have picked up on it if he hadn't known the truth.

"Haha! That makes sense, I do it all the time. Say, Kiba..." The blond paused, contemplating if asking what he was about to ask was a good idea. "Could I come over? We're in the same group for that History assignment. It's due Friday."

"No need to sound so serious Naruto! Of course you can come over. But is it seriously due on Friday!? Today's Tuesday, that's definitely not enough time!" Kiba whined. "Maybe you should just stay the night so we can get as much done as posisble." He suggested, and Naruto agreed.

"I'll be there soon, then!" Naruto chimed, then quickly hung up the phone and rushed to get ready. Meanwhile Kiba was wondering how long until Naruto would have to call back to ask where he lived. The call never came though.

"Naruto where do you think you're going at this hour?" Minato asked as he noticed his son walking down the stairs with a bag on his back.

"I was just gonna go to Kiba's house, we have this assignment due Friday. Would it be okay if I stayed the night? It's a pretty big assignment." Naruto asked calmly, although on the inside he was freaking out about what his dad might say.

Minato looked as though he was putting a lot of thought into his decision. It was two minutes later when he finally replied a blunt "ok".

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" Naruto cheered, and went over to hug his dad. Naruto loved his dad, even if he was a little harsh sometimes. Naruto knew that his dad loved him too.

Naruto then quickly ran out the door and off the Kiba's house, which wasn't too far from his own house.

However at the last minute Naruto began to panic, he didn't know if he could just act as if he saw nothing earlier that day. And now he was sleeping over at his house? He didn't know how to feel about that, especially since he had these strange feelings about the attractive brunette.

Naruto finally built up the courage, however barely had a chance to knock before Kiba opened the door. Did Kiba see him standing like a fool outside the door for a solid two minutes?

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba chimed. "How did you know where I live?"

Naruto face visibly fell, as he felt like such a huge stalker.

"Ahh... funny story actually." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Naw Gayruto is a stalker now, is he?" Kiba insulted. Naruto just blushed. "Well, come on in. We have that entire assignment to do right?" Naruto nodded and followed the brunette into the living room.

That's when the unexpected happened. The cutest white dog charged its way down the stairs and jumped onto Naruto, licking his face all over. "Waaaahh!" Naruto cried as he was pushed to the floor and attacked.

"Akamaru! Leave Naruto alone!" Kiba ordered, and Akamaru quickly obeyed, although he still looked happy to meet someone new.

Naruto started giggling as he played with the cutest, fluffiest dog he had ever seen in his life. "He's adorable!"

"I'm guessing you like dogs, then?" Kiba asked.

"I love dogs! Especially this little guy. He's so fluffy!"

"I love dogs too, my mum's a vet and a dog breeder. My sister is a vet as well." Kiba explained.

"Woah that's so cool!" Naruto's eyes lit up as he continued to roll on the floor like a four year old with a new toy. "Wait, speaking of your family. Where are they?"

"Mum is usually away. We have a house in the country where all the dogs stay, so she's there most of the time. My sister, Hana, should be home soon though." Kiba explained to the blond. Family was kind of a touchy subject, as his dad left when he was young, and his mum was always away. He really only had his sister to count on.

Naruto sensed the intense aura around the topic though. "A dog breeder? That's so cool! Where am I sleeping tonight, by the way?"

"My bed is pretty big, so I thought we could just share. The couch is pretty uncomfortable. That alright with you, Gayruto?" Kiba said with a wink. Naruto's face instantly flushed.

"Shouldn't say that when you've already got a boyfri- GIRLfriend, Kiba." Naruto quickly covered up his mistake, however it was still heard by Kiba. Awkward and tense silence filled the room.

"Boyfriend? Stop mixing your fantasies with reality, Gayruto. I'm sure my GIRLfriend wouldn't mind me sleeping with a guy." Kiba lied to avoid the awkward conversation that could have easily followed. They both knew now that the other knew something they shouldn't.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed with you either, since I'm NOT gay!" Naruto defended. But he did mind, he really did. Because he really was beginning to understand that he was gay. And he did have a huge crush on Kiba.

"Anyway let's get started on the assignment, shall we?" Kiba suggested. Naruto agreed to the idea, and Kiba decided it would be easier to work in his room.

Naruto walked up the stairs feeling fairly nervous that he would be going into Kiba's room, but he didn't really understand why. 'Alone... with Kiba?' he thought, and couldn't help but blush at the thought. Then he remembered Akamaru would be there too, so nothing too embarrassing could happen. He hoped.

Naruto walked into Kiba's room and instantly smelt Kiba's scent, and it was kind of sexy. He looked around and noticed it was pretty plain room, with just a desk and cupboard along with a bed - which was big like Kiba mentioned. And it looked really comfortable. Naruto couldn't wait to sleep there... with Kiba next to him.

They sat and done work with some small talk inbetween, while Akamaru slept peacefully on Kiba's bed. The only interesting thing that happened was Kiba dropping a pencil and being unable to find it. They actually managed to get half of their assignment done within two hours, and they figured they might as well leave it there and do the rest tomorrow night or perhaps even finish it in class if they worked hard enough. Though Naruto liked the idea of coming over again tomorrow night.

After packing up all of their school books it was already 7:30 and the two were getting pretty hungry. "Hana is a really good cook, if you wanna wait for her to get home?" Kiba asked.

"Really? Then sure I don't mind waiting." Naruto replied with a smile, followed by a yawn. He was pretty tired from all the working. He usually procrastinated till the last minute and never done homework. But he couldn't let Kiba down.

The two teens stood up, when Kiba's clumsy self slipped over a pencil that was discarded on the ground. That damned pencil. Thing is, he didn't just fall, no way. He fell right on top of Naruto, pushing him to the ground. Their faces were a little too close for two friends, and Naruto was wide-eyed in shock. His blue eyes stared straight into Kiba's deep brown eyes. They really were gorgeous, Naruto thought.

The two were in that position for a good two minutes, Naruto's heart racing and face flushed red. He didn't know where this situation could lead but he hoped it would lead where he thought it was leading. The blond just could not tell what was going on in Kiba's head - he looked conflicted over something. Naruto knew it had to have had something to do with the guy with purple markings.

Kiba moved his head just an inch closer to Naruto's. They were now only an inch apart, and Naruto's blush deepened. Kiba's heart was racing too, Naruto could tell. They both wanted this, but there was something, or rather someone, stopping it.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked, voice barely a whisper, and Kiba knew exactly who Naruto was talking about.

"His name is Kankuro.." Kiba finally responded, but he didn't plan on telling much more.

Before Naruto even had a chance to say anymore, the door opened suddenly, revealing Hana who had just gotten home. Hana's face immediately turned redder than Naruto's, as everyone was now clearly embarrassed.

Kiba jumped up off of Naruto. "It's not what it looks like! I slipped over a pencil, I swear!" Kiba explained, and technically he wasn't lying.

"Sorry for interrupting!" Hana quickly said, then closed the door. "I'll make some dinner for you two so you can just get back to... whatever!" She shouted from the other side of the door, then rushed down the stairs. Boy she did not expect to walk in on her brother doing that of all things.

Awkward silence took over the room, as both teens struggled to avoid each others gazes.

"Soo.." Naruto began.

"So..." Kiba continued.

"Wanna kiss me?" Naruto asked boldly.

"I do, Naruto. But I can't."

"Is it because of this Kankuro guy? Just who is he anyway, Kiba? He seems dangerous." Naruto's voice was soft and calming. He wanted Kiba to know that he could trust him, but he was definitely worried.

"I'm not allowed to say." Kiba told him, and it was the truth.

"He punched Sakura this morning."

"He did what!? Why did he do that?" Kiba was clearly worried now, and Naruto just wanted him to know that everything was okay. Only he didn't know if everything was okay. "He's dangerous, Naruto! He knows people. Please tell me you wont get involved." Kiba pleaded.

"But Kiba-"

"Please! Promise me, Naruto." Kiba interjected.

A minute of silence passed.

"I promise... But please tell me what he's doing to you, Kiba. Kiba I care about you and I need you to trust me. Sakura and I are worried sick." Naruto begged.

"Okay, Naruto. I'll tell you what I can - but you can't tell anyone, alright? Not even Sakura." Kiva gave in, and decided he would tell Naruto.

"I promise." Naruto Agreed.

"Dinner's ready!" Hana called from downstairs, and she really didn't know what she was interrupting this time.

"I'll explain after dinner."

* * *

 **Sorry that it took like 4 or more months for me to update! I haven't really been very inspired lately! Hopefully this is the start to many more updates. Please review and let me know what you'd like to see from this fanfic in the future!**

 **Please favourite, review and follow!**


	5. Secret Relationship?

**Here's chapter five, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

 **Warnings: Lots of yaoi, and some explicit/erotic behaviour in some chapters. Also includes rape in some chapters. If you don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **chapter five: secret relationship?**

After dinner, Naruto and Kiba made their ways back upstairs to Kiba's room. Naruto was nervous because he would once again be alone with Kiba, and now he knows that Kiba likes him back. Kiba was nervous too, because he knew he would be revealing his biggest secret to Naruto.

The two walked into Kiba's room for the second time that night, and awkwardly sat on the large bed together. Naruto swore that Kiba would be able to hear his heart beating. He thought it would burst out of his chest. He gulped.

"Naruto... I like you." Kiba said simply. Naruto felt butterflies instantly flutter through his stomach. His stomach beat faster and harder, if that was possible. He waited silently, staring straight into Kiba's eyes. Naruto thought Kiba would keep talking, but he didn't. So the two sat in silence.

Naruto so eagerly wanted to just lean in and kiss Kiba, he couldn't hold himself back. So many thoughts were running through his head. If they both liked each other, why couldn't they be together? Who is this Kankuro guy and why is he stopping them from being together? Naruto couldn't hold back any longer, and leaned in slowly to kiss Kiba. He needed this.

Kiba leaned in as well, feeling the same as Naruto. Their lips met in the middle. So soft, so slow. The room was silent as both boys felt lightning bolts coursing through their veins, mixed emotions of lust and love and fear and confusion. This all felt so perfect, their lips moving in sync, their tongues intertwining. Soft. Smooth. Naruto's eyes closed as he wished for this perfect instant to remain forever. He wished, hoped - prayed, that this simple moment in time would never end. It was perfect.

Kiba on the other hand, had his eyes wide opened, he knew this was wrong. He knew that he would be in trouble for this. This moment was so perfect to Kiba, he wanted to last just like Naruto did. However the voice in his head was screaming at him. 'Stop this, don't you know what'll happen to you? To Naruto?' While he fought in his mind for some sort of common ground, he wanted this to last. Slowly, he pulled away from the kiss.

Naruto looked up at Kiba and noticed the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Why?" Kiba asked aloud, a tear begging to fall.

"Kiba... I think I love you." Naruto confessed in the moment.

"Why?" Kiba asked again, the tears pleading to be let out of their cage.

"Kiba, please." Naruto too felt tears piling up. "Tell me how you feel. We can make this work, I swear we can! Whoever that guy is, we can forget about him-"

"No, Naruto! We can't forget about him!" The tears finally let loose.

"Why not, Kiba? Please, tell me!" Naruto cried.

"Because, Naruto..." Kiba started, calming down and regaining some composure. "Because..."

"Kiba you have to tell me. We can fix whatever this is! I've seen what he does to you-" Naruto instantly regretted saying that. What had he done?

"You what?" Kiba asked?

Naruto stayed silent.

"Naruto? What did you just say?"

He still refused to say anything.

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled, and Naruto's entire body shook. He had never seen Kiba so mad before.

"I saw him..." Naruto finally spoke, tears staining his cheeks. "I watched it happen. After school I came here to tell you the good news - I was so happy we were paired together for History. I was so happy to spend time with you, Kiba. I came here and I saw. Through the gap in the curtain. I'm sorry for watching Kiba, I really am. I didn't know it was you at first but then.. then I saw. The cuts and the scars on your body. Did he do all of that to you?"

This time it was Kiba who remained quiet. He didn't say a word. He couldn't even make eye contact with Naruto. He just sat, staring directly at the ground. His heart was aching, he didn't believe Naruto, but he knew it was true.

"Kiba show me, please."

Kiba slowly removed his shirt, but still refused to speak. Still stared blankly at that one spot on the ground.

Naruto gasped at the sight, he couldn't believe it. Even though he had seen the same thing before, being this close just made it all the more real. Naruto softly traced his fingers across Kiba's wounds, and saw Kiba visibly flinching. "Why does he do this to you, Kiba?"

"I can't tell you Naruto. I'm sorry."

"What can you tell me? Please, Kiba. You can trust me, I promise." Naruto asked calmly.

Kiba let out a sigh, giving up. "He hurts me when I break the rules. I broke the rules, so I got hurt. Simple as that."

"What rules, Kiba? And who even is he?"

"My dad made the rules. To keep me in line."

"Your dad?"

"Yes, my dad. He lives pretty far away from here so Kankuro is like his puppet, to make sure I keep within the boundaries." Kiba explained.

"What boundaries? Why is any of this necessary? Why haven't you told anyone? How come you let him do this to you?" Naruto had so many questions.

"Just... because, Naruto. I'm sorry I can't tell you any more. Our relationship won't work out, as much as I wish it could. I'm so sorry." Kiba admitted.

"What if we keep it secret? No one has to find out, not even Sakura!" Naruto was desperate, he really did love Kiba.

Kiba didn't respond for a while, he seemed to be thinking about it. After minutes of silence, Kiba finally made a decision. "Okay Naruto, that might work. But only as long as no one finds out. Not even Sakura. Okay?"

Naruto was beaming, he was so happy. "Does this mean we're boyfriends then?" He asked, a little nervous again about the response.

Kiba grinned, "I guess it does, Gayruto."

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up in a particularly awkward position. The night before he had gone to bed spooned together with Kiba. He loved the warmth, perhaps a little too much? As he woke up with a solid hard on, he felt pretty embarrassed. Kiba squeezed Naruto tighter in his sleep, which caused Naruto to blush a deep red. Kiba, in his sleep, managed to press his erection hard against the blond's cute butt, sending shivers up Naruto's spine.

As much as Naruto was enjoying it, he simply couldn't have it. He checked the time, 6:30am. A bit early, but he go up and made his way to Kiba's shower. Naruto took care of his "Problem" in there, got dressed into his school uniform, and made his way back into Kiba's room.

"Good morning, Naruto." Kiba said with the cutest smile Naruto had ever seen.

"Morning!" Naruto chimed back. "You were humping me in your sleep, you know," Naruto added with a sly smirk.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't asleep," Kiba replied with a wink and an even bigger smirk, causing Naruto to blush a bright red. "I'm joking, I was asleep, did I actually do that?"

"Yeah, you did!" Naruto yelled, embarrassed.

"Well that explains this then," Kiba said, pulling the blankets off his body to reveal a very impressive hard on.

Naruto instinctively looked away as fast as possible, before stealing small peaks at his now boyfriend's very visible erection. "What the hell!" Naruto shouted.

"What? We're dating now, aren't we?" Kiba laughed at Naruto's reaction. He got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "So, you want to take care of it? Or do I have to?"

Naruto picked up a pillow and threw it at Kiba in response, and Kiba seemed to take the hint, as he walked out into the bathroom. Naruto kind of wished he had taken the opportunity though.

* * *

On the walk to school, like always, they met up with Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled angrily as soon as she say the blond. "Why didn't you call me last night! I was worried sick!"

"Sorry Sakura" Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I forgot, we were busy doing our assignment." He explained.

"No excuses! You should have called! Seriously, I was worried about you both." Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura, really!"

"It's okay, but I need to talk to you later. Privately." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry too, Sakura. For not answering your calls." Kiba apologised.

And with that the trio walked to school as if everything was normal, but everyone knew something was off. They all knew something that the others didn't know. Even Sakura had her secrets.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, until the walk home when Kiba was no where to be found.

"Do you think he's okay?" Sakura asked Naruto as they walked home.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with Kankuro, though."

"Kankuro?" Sakura asked. Naruto visibly paled, realising his mistake. "The guy with the purple markings?"

"Uhhh" Naruto paused to think. "Yeah. He's apparently some asshole from Kiba's old school. He's nothing to worry about, Kiba told me." Naruto lied, hoping Sakura wouldn't realise.

"Asshole? Does Kiba need me to beat the shit out of this guy!? Because you know I will, CHA!" Sakura shouted, throwing her fist into the air.

"No, Sakura. Kiba's fine, I promise. They just have some unsettled business... Apparently"

"Okay, Naruto. I trust you, I just hope Kiba is okay."

"Me too, Sakura. Me too."

The two friends continued their walk home in silence, both pondering about Kiba's well-being.

* * *

Naruto ate dinner with his family and it was strangely quiet but he thought nothing of it. Then started doing a bit of homework in his room. Kushina walked in, confused. "My Naruto, doing homework? I can't believe my eyes." She joked.

Naruto laughed emotionlessly and said, "Yeah, I've got so much to do."

Kushina sat on Naruto's bed, beside his desk. "I feel like we haven't talked like mother and son in so long. Is something wrong? You seem off."

Naruto turned and looked his mother in the eyes, and Kushina noticed just how blank they were. She knew something was wrong with her son now. "Oh my darling, what's wrong?" She asked concerned, wrapping Naruto into a warm embrace. The mother and son sat and enjoyed the comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kushina continued talking. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but just know that I'm always here for you, Naruto. No matter what. I love you."

Naruto felt his heart warm up. "Thank you mum, I love you too." And he did. He really did appreciate his mum, he knew just how lucky he was to have such an understanding parent.

"You should sleep, it's getting late. Goodnight, sweetie."

"Okay. Goodnight mum."

With that, Kushina left the room. Naruto took her advice and got changed, then got into bed. But not before typing a message 'Goodnight Kiba. Love you.' After thinking for a minute, he changed his text. 'Goodnight Kiba. See you tomorrow.'

A secret relationship? Could Naruto really keep such a big secret from his family and best friend? He knew Sakura would be okay with knowing Naruto is gay, but what about his parents? His mum loved him, but what about grandchildren? Surely she would be crushed.

Naruto's phone dinged meaning he received a message.

'Goodnight Naruto. I love you' and just after Naruto read it, the message was deleted and changed to just 'Goodnight Naruto.'

But Naruto knew that Kiba knew he had seen the original message. He had planned it.

That warmed up Naruto's heart, and he just knew that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

 **Hey it didn't take me as long to update this time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Favourite, Follow and Review to motivate me to update for regularly!**


End file.
